In nowadays, a heat sink is always used in a heat dissipating apparatus for dissipating heat generated by electronic elements. In order to make the heat sink have a good thermally contact with electronic elements, a clip is used for mounting the heat sink on electronic elements.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,248, a reference clip for a heat sink is shown. The clip includes a retention module attached to a PCB with electronic elements thereon, a frame engaged with the retention module to mounted the heat sink therebetween, and a controlling device pivotally connected to the frame. The controlling device is a U shaped one and has an elliptic boss formed at each distal end thereof. After the assembly of the clip and the heat sink, the controlling device is rotated to drive the elliptic boss move from a release position to a press position, to press the heat sink toward the electronic elements.
In this assembly, the U shaped controlling device locates on a top position of the heat sink. So it needs to provide a large area to adapt for the rotation of the controlling device. This violates the need of smaller volume of electric components. So a smaller heat dissipating apparatus is needed.